Humanculi: Live In Central HQ
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: Ed and Al have concert Tickets to a concert and the concert is a live performance from the Humanculi doing songs from Flogging Molly. Live in the Central HQ Parade Grounds.  Genres: Music, and Humor


**Intro;** hey every one! Another concert fic! Hunancali; Live in Central! This is another request from my great Fan. For you Yuki!

**Disclaimer; **I do not own FMA or Flogging Molly.

Ed took the concert tickets off the fridge and handed Al his as they were on their way to see the Humanculi live at the Central HQ.

"Hey Al! you ready?" Ed asked as Alphonse nodded in an excited mood.

"Yep. C'mon! let's go already, never mind about diner and let's have some fun!" Ed looked at the frozen meat on the counter and said;

"Ehh, what the hell."

Soon after, they made it to Central HQ where they see they were about to start the show in about ten minutes and they made it just in time.

"Aww. Brother what are we going to do now? It's only TEN effin' minutes!" Al pouted as he didn't want to say the word out loud.

"Cheer up Al, we'll do something to lighten up the mood.

(After nine minutes of playing "Patty Cake" without messing up, the show was about to commence.)

Roy Mustang came up on the stage as he had the Microphone in his hand as he spoke.

"Good evening Central!" Murmur in the crowds. "Tonight, we have a very good group performing here tonight and you've probably seen them on the channel a couple of days ago, so without me blabbing on, here we welcome the Flogging Molly Tribute Band. Hunancali!" the crowd cheered and screamed out as King Bradley entered the stage with the other band, and with Lust behind him.

"Hello! Central! How are you doing tonight my fellows!" King shouted as the band played a fast tune.

(A/N; Ok get a secong tab or open up another window and Type in "Flogging Molly - 4 - Speed of Darkness - Tampa 2011" then play that thing!)

**Speed of Darkness**

"Bury me in silence for I'll never hear the truth" Bradley sang as the crowd screeched.

"My coffin will be empty cause you'll never steal my youth" then went more faster.

"I was born to live beside you but you tried to stop me grow

Now I'm living on the run from all this hatred you now love

Who said it only rains from the heavens above!" then he quickly went to the chorus

"The speed of darkness lights our way!

We set our course for America!

No bitterness will bite my tongue!

The speed of darkness has begun. Hey!" Lust Chipped in with the violin.

"It's something of a pity but you'll never understand.

How a boy can grow and still never be a man!" Quickly.

"I would trade the sun for nothing and the glancing of a star,

If you could just remember grains of dust is all we are,

It only takes a second for a beat to kill a heart." He went back to the Chorus.

"The speed of darkness lights our way!

We set our course for America!

No bitterness will bite this tongue!

I've reconciled with all that's gone,

The speed of darkness has begun. Central!"

The Fuhrer gave a wave to some fifty year looking woman and smiled at her, in which she screamed.

"Only time and life will tell,

But it's a long way home when _you're_ in hell,

Where constant demons fracture souls,

Once a nightmare, now just lifeless ghosts. Yeah!"

The band of Hunamcali done a loud sceptical and resumed.

"The speed of darkness lights our way."

Then

"You tore this land asunder but my pride will bring it back!" the fuhrer went on.

"I would trade the sun for nothing and the glancing of a star!

If you could just remember grains of dust is all we are!

It only takes a second for beat to kill a _heart_!" he then went on back to the course

"The speed of darkness lights our way!

We set our course for America!

No bitterness will bite my tongue!

The speed of darkness has begun. Central!" The song came to a close as the fuhrer shouted in to the microphone; "Yeah!"

Ed and Alphonse clapped, the feeling of the music and the bass from the band flowing through your body like something you've longed for. The Elric brother's shouted in cheer and jumping up and down receiving gratitude from the singing fuhrer .

"Thank you so much Central!" he shouted, Roy standing in amassment, he too shouted.

**(A/N;**Yes! Another concert fic! Just a little heads up; I might take forever updating or whatever, all thanks to school, but I don't mind. So now I'm done with this fic for now, I'm going to do another Shania Twain Tribute, and you know Riza Hawkeye is our Shania Twin! Lol from Shania Twain to Shania Twin, don't believe me, check it out on the internet, and like I said; I own nothing! Later all!**)**


End file.
